deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Misa Amane
Bust Measurment *>''"Misa has a bust size of 100 centimeters (40 inches)"< 100 cm? With 100 cm bust size she should have huge boobs while she's just normal. Very curvaceous women are usually 90+ cm and it doesn't seem to be Misa's case. — Preceding unsigned comment added by 89.96.108.182 (talk • ) 02:36, 23 December 2008 *I changed it back to 76 cm, her actual chest size. — Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.127.220.134 (talk • ) 22:52, 28 December 2008 Death * How did she die? — Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.3.203.176 (talk • ) 22:53, 23 July 2009 * Misa committed suicide. — Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.24.236.225 (talk • ) 02:50, 27 January 2010 * Because Gelus saved her, I am pretty sure that the 16,655 days that Misa would have lived were from Gelus. The day she was saved was the last day of her original lifetime. That might sound like a short time for a shinigami but if you take into account the fact that Gelus didn't like using his death note, it makes more sense. The only way to know for sure was if we saw her through shinigami eyes. -- Wait actually, I think that it's the end of ther life span. Remember when she first traded half her life span for shinigami eyes? then she halfed it again for Light killing L? That might have ended her life span at the end of the series.I-am-me89 02:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC)I-am-me89 I think that she did commit suicide, because it shows her standing on the ledge beyond the railing. People normally don't do that, except to commit suicide. Then again, she could have gone up there intending to kill herself, and then lost her nerve at the last minute. That happens sometimes. It's left up to interpretation. At any rate, I think that her standing beyond the railing should be mentioned in the article as evidence of her suicidal intentions. 07:54, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Someone Fix the Dates On other pages when we have character birthdays, death date, ect. we include the year that it would have happened in the anime, and in the manga. The Misa page has a mixture of both anime and manga dates. Can someone fix it so it's like on the other pages, where we have both? Mikazuki 01:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Well, there's also the problem of the name/title space. I dislike editing the prerendered Misa template, because it's wonky, something's off. The "age" line is off too - the field descriptors don't correspond to their position, and for that reason, the info you enter may either show up in the wrong place, or won't show up at all. I don't know why the limping template was put back, but I can't work with it, and can't get it to work... I need to walk away.Tetracapillactomist 02:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Lifespan Note: I have only seen the anime; I have not read the manga. If a shinigami saves a human's life, they give their remaining lifespan to them, right? But how come Misa didn't live for very long (she committed suicide after Light died) after both Gelus and Rem died for saving her life? Even when we take into account the fact that she halved her lifespan twice by gaining Shinigami eyes from Rem and Ryuk, she only lived to be about 26. Before dying, Rem prematurely ended both Watari and L's lives, right before the 4/5 year timeskip, so that must mean that Rem's remaining lifespan must have only amounted to about 5 years. Do "lifespans" include death by suicide, or do they only take into account natural death or deaths caused by other people? — Preceding unsigned comment added by 203.100.220.222 (talk • ) 03:54, 22 April 2011 Sorry if this was asked a long time ago, but there's no date, so I can't tell, so I'm answering it anyway. I'll explain it to you like I did to my friend: Everyone has an experation date. Say a human were to live 70 years. If that human is 50, and a shinigami writes down their name in a Death Note, then that shinigami will get the 20 extra years that human was supposed to live. Though there is also the aspect of free will. It's someone's own choice whether or not they want to commit suicide. This can be proven if you think about it like this: Ryuk shouldn't have dropped his notebook. It never should've happened. If he'd kept it, Misa never would have met Light and fallen in love with him. Light wouldn't have been killed by Ryuk so that he could return to the shinigami relm. Misa commited suicide because someone (probably Matsuda) spilled the beans about Light's death. This caused her to spiral into depression and kill herself. So for all we know Rem had a life span of a hundred years, but Misa chopped it in half. Not even that matters, though, because she decided to kill herself, of her own free will. Death Notes aren't the only things that kill. Love does too. ;) Mikazuki 00:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the life extending of the death note has limits after assume rem gave misa several hundreds of years, i doubt she'd actually be able to live that even if she's never killed with a death note. 19:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) How To Read 13 says that if someone is killed by a Death Note, their death can effect another persons life span. And the effected persons life span will look the same when viewed with Shinigami Eyes (i.e. The life span looks the same as it did before the other person died by the Death Note). This information, when added to Ohba's comment about Misa committing suicide after learning of Light's death, would seem to prove that Misa committed suicide, and was able to do so regardless of how many years she gained. MarleneZ.Talk 23:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Misa- dead or alive? In the anime guidebook, her date of death is given as "unknown", but characters who didnt die in the anime are simply given a long line over the blank. This hints that Misa's fate was left ambigious by the makers of the anime 08:06, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Look at these two links below for evidence http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/File:010-011.jpghttp://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/File:008-009.jpg — Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.95.241.66 (talk • ) 08:05, 30 July 2011 ironic isnt it ironic that Misa amane has halvened her lifespan 2 spans but has outlasted all the characters that have died? Beyond Lawliet (talk • ) 08:36, 22 August 2011 You know both Rem and Gelus did extend her lifespan right? 19:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pepirium's review Okay, so about the "Reception" section, I get Erika Touda's opinion being there, seeing as she ''played Misa in the film adaption, but I don't think that Tom S. Pepirium's comments on what he think of Misa should be there. Yeah, so what, he's an editor of the IGN website; that's completely irrelevant. You might as well put anyone's opinion of Misa there! It's has nothing to do with Misa, and it's unnecessary information about her. If someone wants to read character reviews, go to a website that does that, not to a wikia for the show, and to find character reviews on each character's page. I mean, you might as well put on the Death Note (series) page that Zac Efron likes Death Note. Yeah, he's famous (a lot more than Pepirium), but it's completely unrelated to the Death Note series! Maybe I'm just being defensive because I'm a Misa fan, but I also appreciate these wikis, and I use them to learn about whatever the wiki is about, in this case, Death Note, and not the opinion of some guy who has nothing to do with it. Ohba's opinion? Sure? Obata's opinion? Yeah. Erika Toda's opinion? Yeah, if it's of Misa. Tom S. Pepirium's opinion? Umm... no... that's completely irrelevant. Forgive my ranting; I just think it should be removed. 00:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Misa's Older sister is alife? that's something is bothering me is she alife? if she is...where is she? — Preceding unsigned comment added by MaidenCrystal (talk • ) 17:56, 17 December 2011 In the manga, Misa mentions her older sister, and due to the context of what she said, it is safe to assume that she was alive at the time. Her sister is never mentioned again, and so, it should be assumed that she is still alive, since there isn't anything else which proves otherwise. Mikazuki 21:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Crucifixes We have in the article that Misa wears crucifixes, but I'm wondering if that's true. There's a difference between a cross and a crucifex; a cross is just a cross and tends to represent death in general, but a crucifex refers to a cross that has an image of Jesus on it and represents his death specifically. I don't recall Misa ever wearing one of these. Does anyone have a page number or picture of this from the manga? I'm going to reword this in the article for now. MarleneZ.Talk 16:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Just what I was thinking. I remember learning the difference through my studies of different religions. Misa definetely never wore a crusifix, just crosses. It's a common mistake. I also think that its refereence to Christianity should be removed. Unless we actually recieved word from someone who worked on the original anime that it was changed to fleur de lis to avoid a portrayal of Christianity. The crucifix is strictly Christian, whereas the cross has many different origins. For all we know, her "crosses" could have actually been daggers. Mikazuki 22:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Naturally blonde? Is Misa meant to be naturally be blonde or dyed blonde? Because I’m sure Japanese don’t naturally have blonde hair - Kira4real 23:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Misa does not wear Lolita. I have yet to see any illustration of Misa wearing Lolita. All of her clothes are some variation of punk. While there is such a thing as punk Lolita, Misa does not wear it. Lolitas have a very strict code as to what counts as a Lolita outfit, and Misa's clothes break all of the rules. (Lolita outfits require bell shaped skirts that reach the knees, petticoats, blouses that cover the shoulders, covered legs, and cannot show cleavage, just to give you an idea.) I'd correct the page myself, but I'm very bad at editing wikis. 02:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I just came here to see if no one else complained about this. I remember Misa wearing Lolita only once in the whole series - in the Anime, to be more precise, in the scene where she sings her song. Misa does definitely not wear Lolita, she wears Goth and Punk. 12:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! i saw your post the first time you came and to tell you the truth, i think you may be right, sadly my knowledge about clothing is minimal, if not unexistent. But i'll speak with the other admins to see if we can change it :) ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :You guys are definitely right about classic Lolita. She has one outfit that fits that style in the anime, which is the black one she wears during Misa's Song. But there's different types of Lolita, which include ero Lolita, gothic Lolita and others. Mikazuki and I actually had a discussion about this on our talk page, which you can view here if you'd like. We used this guide to Lolita as help in deciding what to describe Misa's style as. Please note that we're also using Japans definition for styles and not Americas. What's considered pure punk or goth in the West may not have the same classification in the East. It's also worth noting that Obata said he used Lolita magazines to design Misa's clothing. Ultimately, if we need to change the description we will, but for now I'd like to leave it as it is until we come to a decision here on the talk page. What we've got now is: :: Misa often dresses in Lolita styled clothing, though noticeably less so after the time skip. In artwork drawn by Ohba, she is often seen wearing a wide range of Lolita-styled clothing. : At one point we had her style specified as gothic Lolita and punk Lolita, but it was changed to just Lolita for simplicity, which is apparently incorrect and very misleading. We also have the phrase "wide range of Lolita-styled clothing." because her outfits aren't considered "Lolita" in the east or west, but they are considered gothic Lolita, punk Lolita and sometimes ero Lolita (such as the pink one she's wearing in her profile picture.) I'm suggesting we change the sentence to: :: Misa often dresses in punk Lolita and gothic Lolita styled clothing, though noticeably less so after the time skip. In artwork drawn by Ohba, she is often seen wearing a wide range of Lolita-styled clothing. : That's my two cents for now and I'd love to hear your opinions and suggestions. :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Misa's sister - does she even exist? As far as I can make out, Misa's "sister" is only mentioned during her audition at Yotsuba in chapter 46 "Ill-Suited", when Aber questions her over her admiration for Kira and how he got the information from her sister. This of course is part of L's plan to get Misa into the Yotsuba group and Aber and Misa have rehearsed the line already (their scene with Light and L in the same chapter). The men at Yotsuba have already insisted that Coil the detective (aka Aber) investigate without bothering them, so L is probably gambling that they themselves will not bother checking to find out if Misa has a sister or not. Maybe we should take out the references to Misa having a sister, including the infobox, and state something like: 'Misa is mentioned as having a sister in chapter 46 "Ill-Suited" but she is never seen or mentioned again and this may have been a bluff as part of a plan for her to infiltrate the Yotsuba Group where Kira was suspected of being active in at the time.' Opinions? --Intelspy (talk) 10:23, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :If she had a sister, i think she would have been mentioned in How to Read, plus, she never ever refers to her again. ~''The Maverick 013'' 19:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :I agree, we should remove it from the box. MarleneZ.Talk 18:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Why wasn't she arrested in the end of the anime/manga? I really wondered this question. I think she was mangaka's favorite character because she lived longer than all the characters, despite cutting her life-span twice! Mangaka's love for Misa also makes me think that either mangaka or Misa is gay. Why not? I think they are both gay. I have my proofs but that's not the case. If you ask I can tell. My question is: Misa lost her memories after she sent her notebook to Mikami, and Near captured Light and Mikami both. I don't talk about the anime, since it's trash for me, I talk about the manga. Light was killed Mikami was imprisoned. But Near burned the notebook and he also lost his memories. He was like in Misa's condition. But Mikami survived in prison for 10 days, whereas Misa lived freely after Light for a year! Is it fair, Ohba Tsugumi? You should've thought of us, Misa heters. It's been yeaaars since the anime ended, but I still hate Misa and I would feel better if I saw her die in pain. AntiAlexielXD (talk) 19:40, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Misa in L Change the WorLd novel she makes her appearance in l change the world novel... can i ask, is it the movie misa or the anime misa? this question is important for me. does the author imagine kenichi x erika? 19:48, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't really specify. She seems like typical Misa from the anime and manga, but then again, I haven't seen Death Note: The Last Name. Seeing as it follows the plot of the first to live action movies as its foundation, I would assume that it is "movie Misa". However, Misa is Misa; I don't think there would a difference between either of them. Neither would be dead at this point. :StillAlive (talk) 20:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) yeah but, i think there is a difference between the two misas. erika doesn't have a high-pitched voice. she doesn't fangirls over light like misa-misa does -i'll call her misa-misa- erika is not evil as misa-misa . misa-misa does not give a fuck to yagami soichiro, whereas erika cries for him. erika doesn't call herself "misa-misa", but misa-misa does so, that's why i call her misa-misa, lol. and there are other differences,... which i don't remember. why didn't you watch the last name? it was a wonderful movie? 20:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Amane Misa's height According to the Book 13 Misa is 152 cms, not 157 cms, that's a mathematical error and you can trust the Book 13, she's 157 22:06, March 16, 2014 (UTC) That's a contradiction. Anyway, volume 13 doesn't list cm at all. It states that Misa is 5', which roughly equals 152 cm. It's correct now. Ever Ending (talk) 21:21, January 19, 2016 (UTC) If I recall correctly, the English version of the book is in feet and inches. The Japanese version (and I'm assuming any other country's version of it, which appear to be only the French and Italian ones) would be listed in centimeters. The best way to accurately measure this would be converting one unit to another, unless you have two versions of the book in different languages. NightFalcon9004 (talk) 13:59, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Ive deleted my own entry because i dont wanna be connected to death note wikia at all. Thanks for your previous help. Faceyourself (talk) 10:46, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ohba's pronouns Can someone fix the pronouns from he/him to they/them? That is what the wiki is also using on Ohba's main article Tsugumi Ohba. :That's a good point. I've edited Ohba's pronouns to they/them. (Please sign talk page comments with ~~~~.) - KylaraE (talk) 20:14, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Weight Uh I don't watch death note nor do I use this site, however I'm 100% certain she is not a bmi of 15.4. Try adding like fifty pounds there bro. Also if she was 79 lbs she would not have a bust size of 100cm. Just putting that out there. :Her weight and height are given in the databook, which is done by the original creators. I don't know where the other numbers are coming from. Munchvtec (talk) 01:28, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::In chapter 31 Easy, Light looks Misa up online, and some of her stats are shown on her webpage: ::* Height: 152cm (original), 4' 11" (Viz) (It's closer to 5' 0".) ::* Bust: 76cm (original), 30in (Viz) ::* Waist: 51cm (original), 20in (Viz) ::* Hips: 75cm (original), 28in (Viz) (That should really be 29.5 inches, what the hell, Viz.) ::-- KylaraE (talk) 02:23, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Misa is basically Mikami (I think this should be added to the Trivia section of both Misa and Mikami's pages, but I can't edit either of them) Misa Amane is very similar to Teru Mikami. Both have made the Shinigami eye deal, both are motivated by a devotion to Light, and they have somewhat similar names (4 letter first name with 2 vowels, last name with 3 vowels). Also, there is a theory that (in the anime) Misa commits suicide at the end of the series. If this is true, both Misa and Mikami commit suicide as a direct result of Light's defeat. KarpToEndAllKarps (talk) 16:10, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :If we took note of every similar thing between every character, there would be no room for anything else. It'd be a junk trivia note. Munchvtec (talk) 16:36, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with Munch. It's not worth having a note in trivia. -- KylaraE (talk) 17:05, September 25, 2017 (UTC) About the death of Misa (known as Mia) She committed suicide? But she was killed by falling off from the Ferris wheel following Light's death. In the movie, Ryuk destroyed the Ferris wheel as Light and Mia screamed where they fell off and died, after Light put a name for Mia in the Death Note. --JJBisHere15 (talk) 15:36, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :Suicide is her cause of death in the manga canon. She dies in different ways in adaptations. — KylaraE (talk) 15:50, January 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I've seen a Netflix film, so her boyfriend killed her with his Death Note. Right? --JJBisHere15 (talk) 15:28, June 24, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, that's how she died in the Netflix movie. — KylaraE (talk) 20:31, June 24, 2018 (UTC) The video doesn't play for me. 538371 (talk) 10:23, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Past-tense Should the (and any other article) now be written in past tense? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 04:04, May 6, 2019 (UTC))